FUGA
by Aru-chan.13
Summary: Two-shots! Chrona y Kid deciden fugarse de Shibusen... ¿que pasará? Dos historias diferentes, msimo sentimiento. Warning! CONTENIDO DE UN POCO DE LEMMON xD! Bad Summary...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi hi! whats up? Well... pues no me quede con las ganas de hacer... LEMMON! Buajaja! y seran dos versiones! la de Chrona y la de Kid! que simetrico * 0 * ja ja... here we go!**_

¿COMO VOY A LIDIAR CON ESTO?

_**Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen... son de Atsushi Okhubo... =´ ... el Zeñor rincon me conZolará...**_

CHRONA POV

No se lidiar con llegar tarde... Asi es, yo, Chrona Makenshi, llegué, por primera vez, tarde a las clases del Profesor Stein, ¿que voy a hacer? Lo que me preocupa es que hoy teniamos una prueba importante... uh~ ¿Ah? Es Shinigami-kun... ¿Que hace aqui?

-Hola Chrona, es raro verte afuera

-H-hola S-shinigami-kun

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que nada de formalismos? Solo Kid

-Lo siento, aun no se lidiar... con esto...

-Y, ¿que haces aqui afuera?

-Por primera vez en mi vida escolar... Ll-llegue t-tarde

-¡Oh! Bueno, eso no es malo, a menos que...

Aun no entiendo muy bien la personalidad de Shinigami-kun... y lo digo porque ahora esta en el suelo, golpeandolo, diciendo cosas como "soy un cerdo" y otras algo inentendibles gracias a su manera de llorar. No se lidiar con él.

-¿S-shinigami-kun?

-¿Uh? Soy Kid, y estoy bien, solo recorde la prueba de Stein, ¿Ahora que haremos?... ¡Ah! Ya se, ¿que tal si nos "fugamos"?

-¿F-fugarse? P-pero y la p-prueba...

-No te preocupes, hare que mi padre hable con el... ¿Vienes?

-¿A-adonde iremos Shinigami-kun?

En ese momento, Shinigami-kun me llevo casi arrastrando hasta salir de Shibusen... aun no entiendo, porque sentia mis mejillas algo calientes.

Despues el se detuvo cuando estabamos afuera de Shibusen, soltandome y sosteniendo sus rodillas confirmando asi, su cansancio, no lo culpo, aunque fui arrastrada, tambien me cansé.

-Chrona... ¿quieres ir al parque?

-U-um, s-si

-Pues vamos

Regresar a mi respiracion normal no duro mucho, no entiendo de donde sacaba tantas energias como para seguir corriendo. La verdad es que comienza a agradarme esto de "Fugarse"... no, no es eso, comienza a gustarme...

-Chrona ¿estas bien?

Me preuguntó sacandome de mis pensamientos... Oh, nunca me di cuenta de que tenia mis mejillas sonrojadas...

-S-si, no pasa nada

-Crei que comenzabas a sentirte mal, bueno... um... pues, ¿quieres un helado?

-N-no te molestes Shiniga...

Antes de que le pudiera decir algo, el simplemente se fue hacia el heladero, bueno... Lo espere en los columpios... nunca me habia sentado en uno, trate de mecerme, pero... no pude.

-Ja ja, te ves algo graciosa

-E-es solo que...

-¿Nunca te habias subido?

Negue con la cabeza, despues de eso, vi como Shinigami-kun dejaba los helados en el otro columpio... Y luego...

-Chrona, solo mueve tus pies hacia adelante y despues hacia atrás

Trate de hacer lo que Shinigami-kun me decía, pero no lo podia hacer... puesto que estaba justo detrás de mi, sosteniendo mi cadera... no se lidiar con esto.

Aun asi, se siente tan bien... ¡No! Espera... ¿en que pienso?

-Ja ja, en serio, eres linda intentando columpiarte... sabes, creo que deberiamos escondernos en algun lugar. Debo admitir, que se siente tan bien escapar solo una vez de la escuela

-Je je, si, tambien me siento bien, um... y, ¿en donde nos escondemos?

-Vamos a mi casa, ¿quieres ver alguna pelicula?

-S-si

¿A su casa? ¿A la casa de Shinigami-kun? De alguna manera me siento nerviosa, pero...

-Ademas, parece que tienes hambre, Chrona

Justo ahora tenia que reclamar comida mi cuerpo.

Nos fuimos directo a su casa, aunque ya habia estado ahi, no entiendo porque me siento nerviosa, de hecho, fue ahí dónde Shinigami-kun me dijo algo que nunca olvidare...

-Llegamos~ Sientante en el sofá, voy por algo de comida

-S-si

No. No deberia dejar que el haga todo, iré a la cocina a ayudarlo. No quiero que piense que soy una persona conformista.

-T-te ayudo Shini.. ¡Ah!

Gracias torpesa (hablando sarcasticamente) ¡Uh!

-L-l-l-lo siento mucho, S-s-s-shinigami-kun ¿E-e-e-estas b-b-b-bien?

-Yo si, p-pero, estaria mejor si te mueves un poquito

Estaba tan ocupada pensando si mas torpe no podia ser, que ni me di cuenta que estaba sobre Shinigami-kun, para ser mas especifica, casi sentada sobre él.

-L-l-l-lo siento m-m-m-ucho, ¿Estas bien?

-Si, si no estuviera enfrente de ti, seguramente te hubieras lastimado mas

-¿Que?

-Te acabas de arañar el brazo. Quedate en el sofá, voy por unas vendas

-S-si

Shinigami-kun subio... me pregunto como será su habita.. ¿otra vez? No puedo dejar de preguntarme cosas sobre él. Recuerdo cuando Maka me contaba algo parecido con Soul-kun. No recuerdo esa palabra que me dijo que sentia... ¡Uh! ¿Que paso? Gracias a mis pensamientos, nunca me di cuenta de que ya estaba en el segundo piso. Creo que no es malo solo hechar un vistazo.

¡Oh! Creo que esta es la habitación de Shinigami-kun.

-¡Ah!

-¿Umm? ¿Que sucede Chrona?

¿Que "Que sucede"? ¡Sucede que estoy viendo tu torso desnudo! No se lidiar con un chico quitandose la camisa.

-L-l-l-l-lo siento... y-y-yo no q-queria...

¡Que hace Shinigami-kun! ¿que significa este abrazo? No lo entiendo.

-Chrona, no vuelvas a decir que lo sientes, me haces sentir culpable de algo

-P-pero...

Shinigami-kun no dejó que dijera algo mas, debido a que sus labios ya se encontraban con los mios. E-esta sensacion... aun no entiendo. Yo solo sabia que esto se hacia en las peliculas que una vez Maka me enseño...

-¿Chrona?

-¿S-shinigami-kun?

-Je.. ¿que te dije sobre los formalismos?

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, volvio a juntar sus labios. No sabia que Shinigami-kun pensaba asi, a decir verdad, me gusta. Tuvimos que separarnos, bueno, él.

-N-no

-¿Uh? P-perdon si te ofendi...

-N-no. N-no te separes

-¿Chrona?

Dijo, para luego volver a juntar nuestros labios. Me sentia tan bien, como si estuviera en la nubes, ahh, con que, asi se sentia "eso" que Maka casi siempre me decia.

-Chrona...

Me estremeci con tan solo escuchar mi nombre salir de él, me gustaba que dijera mi nombre. Despues de eso, cai de espaldas contra su cama... ohhh~ que suave esta...

Ahora no me puedo concentrar en nada, solo en las manos de Shinigami-kun, solo van subiendo y bajando sobre mis muslos... en eso, solte un pequeño gemido, la verdad, tenia tantas ganas de gritar... pero, se que eso traumatizaria a Shinigami-kun, por lo del barco. Aun seguiamos unidos por nuestros labios, entonces, Shinigami-kun se separó de mi para poder quitarme el largo vestido que usaba... aun no entiendo porque sigo usando eso, Liz me dijo que eso ya no se usaba desde los 30´s.

-Chrona ¿quieres continuar?

A decir verdad, no sabia si contestarle con un Si, o con un No, primero pensaba que esto esta mal, pero despues, me di cuenta de que me gustaba como se sentia al principio, y, pues, de hacerle caso a las reglas a hacerle caso a mis sentimientos...

-S-si, Shinigami-kun

El solo sonrio, se acerco a mi oido diciendome: "Solo Kid". Fue en ese momento cuando todo comenzo para mi.

Volvimos a juntar nuestros labios, para volverlos a separar, me dieron ancias por empezar a desabrochar su pantalon, no lo dude y me levante solo para hacer lo que tenia pensado. Mientras lo hacia, el me abrazaba, cuando logre desabrocharlo, el inmediatamente se bajo sus pantalones... no se lidiar con alguien semi-desnudo frente a mi, reaccione desviando mi mirada con la cara sonrojada, para alejarme un poco de él.

-Cierra los ojos, Chrona

Hice lo que Shinigami-kun me pidio, despues, solo senti su cuerpo sobre el mio, con nuestros labios juntos y jugando con nuestras lenguas, sentia como sus manos subian y bajaban por mis muslos, hasta que solo las dejo arriba y empezo a bajar mi ropa interior. De repente, senti algo humedo y caliente en mi entrepierna, me sentia tan bien, que no quise abrir mis ojos.

-Te quiero, Chrona

Dicho esto, senti un dolor casi insoportable, que hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y gritara despues. Solo vi su cara, con pocas gotas de sudor, sobre mi, entonces abrace a Shinigami-kun lo mas fuerte que pude, al punto de enterrarle mis uñas en su espalda, haciendo que el gimiera. Pero no podia resistir el dolor que estaba en mi entrepierna, solo gemia con ese dolor, que a la vez, se sentia tan placentero. Segui aferrandome a su espalda y el seguia meciendose sobre mi.

-K-kid...

Gemi su nombre, y lastimamente, el se detuvo, solo para mirarme y sonreir.

-¿Ves? ¿Que tan dificl era?

No lo habia pensado antes, era la prmera vez que lo llamaba asi. Despues de eso, el me abrazo, atrayendome mas a su cuerpo, entonces comenzó a dejar un camino de besos desde mis labios hasta mi cuello, mientras el seguia meciendose sobre mi, me alegro de que no se detuviera.

...

Terminamos cansados, asi que solo decidimos acostarnos a descansar un poco. Me sentia con las mejillas arder, al darme cuenta que estaba desnuda y sobre un Kid dormido, habia despertado, en ese momento me di cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo. Me levante muy despacio para no despertar a Kid, comence a buscar mi ropa.

-¿Chrona?

-N-no q-quise despertarte

-Ven

Aunque tenia ganas de vestirme ya, no me pude resistir ante sus ojos color ambar, nunca me habia dado cuenta de lo hermoso que se veia.

Camine hacia el y volvi al lugar donde desperte, entonces Kid me abrazó y me dio un pequeño beso en mis labios.

-Te amo, Chrona

Quedé en shock al escucharlo, exacto, esa era la palabra... no, el sentimiento que Maka me decia que tenia sobre Soul-kun. Me aferre mas a el, como si no quisiera separarme de él... en realidad, no quiero separarme de él.

-Yo también te amo, Kid

Despues de ese lindo momento que comparti con él, decidimos que era hora de separarnos, tenia que regresar a mi "habitación" (si es que asi se le puede decir), sino, sospecharian. Kid decidio acompañarme. El camino fue algo incomodo, ninguno de los dos nos deciamos nada, habia un silencio, que no tardo mucho en romperse cuando escuchamos la voz de Black*Star.

-Hey chicos, ¿Que creen que hacen faltando a sus clases?

-Chrona, me tenias preocupada ¿donde estaban? ¿y que le paso a tu brazo?

Yo no supe que responder, solo balbuceaba cosas que ni yo entendia, hasta que Kid decidio contestar a la pregunta de Maka.

-Llegamos tarde a las clases del profesor Stein, nos aburrimos de esperar y decidimos caminar un rato. Chrona se cayó y lo unico cerca era mi casa, y le puse esa venda

-¿Le pusiste una venda? ¿Y después hiciste "cositas" con Chrona? Ja ja ja

Patty, al decir aquello, hizo que Kid y yo se nos pusiera la cara del color de los ojos de Soul-kun, el cual, él nos dijo:

-Además, Stein salio para dejar entrar a Chrona, pero no la vio, y eso que no pasaron ni 5 minutos, Kid...

Nosotros no sabiamos que decir. Kid solo se molesto un poco y dijo que ya era muy tarde y que ya era tiempo de que todos nos vallamos a nuestras casas. Asi evitar seguir hablando del tema tan incomodo. Mientras Kid discutia con Soul-kun, Patty y Black * Star, mire a Maka.

-M-maka...

-¿Que pasa, Chrona?

-Entiendo lo que sientes por Soul-kun...

FIN

_**kya~! A mi parecer me gusto mucho, mas o menoZ tarde como una hora y media en terminarlo, lo reviZé 2 veceZ para Zaber Zi tenia alguna incoherencia o un error ortografico... Zi eZ aZi, haganmelo Zaber... lo unico que no me guZto fuel el final FAIL... fue lo unico que Ze me ocurrio, ya que Zon las 12:57a.m. Y maz o menoz en 6 horaZ ya deberia eZtar arreglada para la eZcuela, jop! bueno, yo me voy, pronto Zubire la verZion de Kid y la continuacio´n de "Infierno en el Corazón"... bye bye~**_

_**RiiveRiithX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi hi! Whats up? Well... pues aKi eZta la Zegunda hiZtoria del Lemmon, ahora narrada por Kid... uju! me encanta Zer pervertida... here we go!**_

MAS SIMETRICO NO PUEDE SER

_**Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen... son... *snif... son... de... *snif... ATSUSHI OKHUBO-SAMA!**_

KID POV

De nuevo, tarde, aunque la verdad, ya no me interesa mucho si hablo de las clases del diseccionador mas loco... y asimetrico, de todos. Pero, habia algo que hacer hoy, aunque no recuerdo bien... ¡Oh! ¿Que hace Chrona afuera?

-Hola Chrona, es raro verte afuera

-H-hola S-shinigami-kun

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que nada de formalismos? Solo Kid

-Lo siento, aun no se lidiar... con esto...

A veces me desespera esta chica.

-Y, ¿que haces aqui afuera?

-Por primera vez en mi vida escolar... Ll-llegue t-tarde

-¡Oh! Bueno, eso no es malo, a menos que...

¡Demonios! ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar la jodida prueba del jodido Stein? !Ademas de ser un cerdo asimetrico, soy un cerdo irresponsable! ¡No meresco vivir mas!

-¿S-shinigami-kun?

-¿Uh? Soy Kid, y estoy bien...

Wow, que rapido me recupere

-... solo recorde la prueba de Stein, ¿Ahora que haremos?... ¡Ah! Ya se, ¿que tal si nos "fugamos"?

Mejor idea no se me pudo ocurrir, y, a decir verdad, me gusta estar con ella.

-¿F-fugarse? P-pero y la p-prueba...

¡Al demonio con la jodida prueba!

-No te preocupes, hare que mi padre hable con el... ¿Vienes?

Sólo por ahora, agradesco ser el "hijo de Shinigami-sama".

-¿A-adonde iremos Shinigami-kun?

Fueron tantas mi ganas de llevarmela a un lugar que no sea Shibusen, que ni me dio tiempo de contestarle, me agrada esta sensación, sólo corro junto con Chrona... ¿uh? ¡Que desconsiderado! Deberia dejar que descansara la pobre. A decir verdad, yo tambien me agote, me detuve, soltándola de las manos y sujetando mis rodillas, razón de mi agotamiento.

-Chrona... ¿quieres ir al parque?

-U-um, s-si

-Pues vamos

Pero me di cuenta que Chrona tambien estaba cansada, y travesura mia, la agarre de nuevo y seguir corriendo, me gusta... sentir su mano.

-Chrona ¿estas bien?

Creo que le esta dando fiebre, y lo digo por sus simetricas mejillas rojas, creo que fue mala idea seguir corriendo asi, gracias al drástico cambio de clima.

-S-si, no pasa nada

-Crei que comenzabas a sentirte mal, bueno... um... pues, ¿quieres un helado?

Ni siquiera se porque le pregunte, estoy seguro de que si quiere uno, me apresure tanto para ir a comprarselo que ni escuche muy bien lo que dijo, ya que estaba con el señor heladero, no me di cuenta de que sabor pedí mi helado, solo veía a Chrona sentada en los columpios del parque...

-Ja ja, te ves algo graciosa

-E-es solo que...

-¿Nunca te habias subido?

Lástimamente, ella negó con la cabeza, me sentia mal, al darme cuenta de cómo Medusa, su madre, no actuaba siquiera con amabilidad a su propia hija, ni comprarle alguna golosina, o siquiera llevarla al parque.

-Chrona, solo mueve tus pies hacia adelante y despues hacia atrás

Ella lo intentaba, pero me di cuenta que no podía, asi que decidí ayudarla un poco. La agarre de su cadera... la senti tan delgada y a la vez tan frágil... Oh no, creo que estoy comenzando a pensar como un pervertido...

-Ja ja, en serio, eres linda intentando columpiarte...

¿Yo dije eso?

-... sabes, creo que deberiamos escondernos en algun lugar. Debo admitir, que se siente tan bien escapar solo una vez de la escuela

Se que ya lo pensé antes... ¿Yo dije eso?

-Je je, si, tambien me siento bien, um... y, ¿en donde nos escondemos?

-Vamos a mi casa, ¿quieres ver alguna pelicula?

"Vamos a mi casa". No es que quiera hacer algo "indebido" con ella, me gusta estar a su lado, asi que, qué mejor lugar que estar con la persona que te gusta... ¿gustar? Nunca habia pensado de esa manera con Chrona.

-S-si

Si no tengo ni reproductor, ¿como es que voy a tener una pelicula?

...

-Ademas, parece que tienes hambre

Despues de escuchar su estomago pidiendo alimento, se sonrojo mucho y se abrazó a si misma, me gusta verla nerviosa.

-Llegamos~ Sientate en el sofá, voy por algo de comida

-S-si

Me hubiera gustado hablar con ella en todo el camino, pero ni tenia sobre que hablarle... umm, me pregunto que es lo que le gusta a Chrona, mejor le pregunto...

-T-te ayudo Shini.. ¡Ah!

...

-L-l-l-lo siento mucho, S-s-s-shinigami-kun ¿E-e-e-estas b-b-b-bien?

Auch... no

-Yo si, p-pero, estaria mejor si te mueves un poquito

¿Porque le dije eso? Ya que estaba sobre mi, le hubiera dado un simetrico beso, pero el dolor pudo mas que mis deseos... ¡¿Que mierda pienso? "¿deseos?" Serán "perversiones".

-L-l-l-lo siento m-m-m-ucho, ¿Estas bien?

No

-Si, si no estuviera enfrente de ti, seguramente te hubieras lastimado mas

-¿Que?

-Te acabas de arañar el brazo. Quedate en el sofá, voy por unas vendas

-S-si

Fui hacia el baño a buscar el botiquin, y de ahi, me dirigí a mi habitación a cambiarme la camisa y a revisarme, porque, si me dolió el golpe, además... creo que hay una horrible y asimetrica mancha en mi camisa... que desastre...

-¡Ah!

-¿Umm? ¿Que sucede Chrona?

-L-l-l-l-lo siento... y-y-yo no q-queria...

La observé, es tan tierna cuando se sonroja de esa manera, que me dieron unas ganas muy fuertes de abrasarla... y besarla...

-Chrona, no vuelvas a decir que lo sientes, me haces sentir culpable de algo

-P-pero...

No me alcanzó a decir mas, no me controle y la besé, debe pensar que soy un cerdo pervertido...

-¿Chrona?

-¿S-shinigami-kun?

-Je.. ¿que te dije sobre los formalismos?

No me resisti al ver sus simetricos labios y volverla a besar, me gusta el sabor de su boca... necesito aire...

-N-no

La regué...

-¿Uh? P-perdon si te ofendi...

-N-no. N-no te separes

-¿Chrona?

Nop, hasta creo que hize bien al volver a juntar nuestros labios

-Chrona...

Malditas hormonas, era obvio a esta edad... ¿Fue mi imaginación, ó como que Chrona tembló? Mi increible reacción provocó que me tropezara, cayendo justamente sobre ella y curiosamente en mi cama... creo que el "lado pervertido" del destino creo esta oportunidad, y no la voy a desaprovechar. Comencé a acariciar sus muslos... sus muy suaves muslos, y en un acto de desesperación, por no decir calentura, le quite su vestido, y antes de hacer algo que supongo ella no quiere...

-Chrona ¿quieres continuar?

-S-si, Shinigami-kun

-Solo Kid

Al verla tan nerviosa, volvi a besarla. No me puedo creer que el "hijo de Shinigami-sama, el caballeroso y elegante Death the Kid" este haciendo este tipo de actos carnales.

Noté su desesperación al desabrochar mi pantalon, y, obvio, me los bajé, pero, noté algo de incomodidad en su rostro.

-Cierra los ojos, Chrona

Me alegro de haberle dicho tal "descaro", bueno, para mi si lo fue. La miré, no entiendo porque hasta ahora, note lo simetrica que es. Con intenciones de "hacerla mia", acaricie sus suaves muslos con mis manos, las dos al mismo tiempo, no iba a perder mi sentido de la simetria en ningún momento, llegue a su ropa interior y comencé a bajarla, la lujuria me ganó...

-Te quiero, Chrona

Por el "impacto", Chrona arqueó su cuerpo, haciendo que despues gritara, me volvio loco. Sentí unos rasguños en mi espalda, pero eso no me importó, yo estaba dedicado a los gemidos que salian de sus labios. Yo solo seguia sobre ella, volviendome cada vez mas loco cuando la miraba.

-K-kid

Me detuve cuando escuche mi nombre salir de su boca, ¿quien se resistiria al escuchar tu nombre de la chica a la que amas?

-¿Ves? ¿Que tan dificil era?

De acuerdo, si, la amo, y la quiero, solo para mi. Puede que sea la chica mas tímida y asimetrica de Death City, pero la amo, asi con sus defectos... sus simetricos defectos. La abracé atrayendola hacia mi, y besadola hasta su cuello. Ese momento de deliciosa lujuria me estaba desquiciando, ese momento de sentir su piel con la mia y besarla sin que nadie me detuviera, ese momento de "hacerla mia", ese momento de amarla.

...

Disfruté tanto de ella, hasta el punto de terminar cansado, miré como ella caía sobre mi pecho, solo la observaba como tranquilamente se quedaba dormida sobre mi, la mire un largo rato, hasta que Morfeo me arrastro despues de ella.

...

-¿Chrona?

-N-no q-quise despertarte

-Ven

No queria separarme de ella en ningún momento, la abracé y le di un simple beso.

-Te amo, Chrona

-Yo también te amo, Kid

Me di cuenta de que ya era tarde, y decidimos separarnos para regresar a Shibusen... tengo que hablar con mi padre sobre el lugar en donde se está quedando Chrona. Durante el camino, senti algo nerviosa a Chrona, asi que mejor, decidí no decir palabra alguna de lo que pasó.

-Hey chicos, ¿Que creen que hacen faltando a sus clases?

No puedo creer que el irresponsable de Black*Star halla dicho eso

-Chrona, me tenias preocupada ¿donde estaban? ¿y que le paso a tu brazo?

Supuse que Chrona no sabia que contestarle a Maka...

-Llegamos tarde a las clases del profesor Stein, nos aburrimos de esperar y decidimos caminar un rato. Chrona se cayó y lo unico cerca era mi casa, y le puse esa venda

Genial, asi no sospechará...

-¿Le pusiste una venda? ¿Y después hiciste "cositas" con Chrona? Ja ja ja

¡Jodida Patty! ¡Tenía que salir con sus estupideces!

-Además, Stein salio para dejar entrar a Chrona, pero no la vio, y eso que no pasaron ni 5 minutos, Kid...

¡Otro jodido! Ese Soul... para no sacar mas "este tema", les dije algo molesto, que ya es tarde y que es tiempo de que nos vallamos a nuestras casas.

Los "tres chiflados" seguían molestandome y yo les decía cosas que prefiero no mencionar, hasta que me detuve al ver que Chrona sonrojada, le decía algo a Maka.

-Oye, Soul...

-...¿que?

-Entiendo lo que sientes por Maka...

FIN

_**kya**__**~! Al fin termine este two-shots, y adivinen que...**_

_**Cuando Chrona le dice a Maka "**_Entiendo lo que sientes por Soul-kun_**", se refiere a que a Maka le gusta una persona con una actitud... umm, yo diria que dificil, al iWal que a Chrona, y la actitud dificil de Kid...**_

_**Y cuando Kid le dice a Soul "**_Entiendo lo que sientes por Maka_**", es lo mismo... que a Soul le gusta una persona que para él seria "poco atractiva"... y le pasa lo mismo a Kid con la asimetria de Chrona...**_

_**Ohhhh! Bueno, pueZ eZpero Qe me hayan entendido... Y si no, pueZ "puchenle" el Zexy boton de **_Review this Story_** (ó **_Chapter_**) y aclararé lo que quieran... ó lanzarme frutas... xD **_

_**WeNo, me voooy... bye bye~! **_

_**RiiveRiithX**_


End file.
